dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theguywhoknowssomething
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:The Asp with no grasp.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 09:18, December 29, 2018 (UTC) From Ultimantium Hi, Theguywhoknowssomething, do you want to see if we can adopt this wiki and become admins here? Ultimantium (talk) 17:52, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Ultimatium, I would absolutely love to do that, cause this wiki does need some work, but I unfortenetly wouldn't know how to go about doing that. Thanks! I love DM, too. Right, so, we'll have to make lots of useful edits, then I can send an adoption out to Community Wiki to make me and you Bureaucrats and admins. Then we can edit lots of different things, block users, delete/move/rename pages etc. and have admin powers. This wiki needs admins to help it out! Ultimantium (talk) 18:56, January 27, 2019 (UTC) On the 1st February, I'm going to request an adoption for this wiki. Then I'll become admin, and I can make you admin (I will - you earn it for expanding characters like that.) Until then, we need to create new episode pages for the 2015 reboots, then update character pages/add new for 2015 reboot characters. Just wanted to let you know! Thanks! Ultimantium (talk) 19:19, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Ok, nice, that sounds like a plan man. (Also sorry for the late responce) I'll try to do more episode pages, but I'm way more akin to doing characters, but I'll try my best. Thanks for keeping me updated. Theguywhoknowssomething (talk) 17:53, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Hi, again, sorry for late response, I've been busy helping Darkseid01 on Hey kids comics wiki, but you can just edit the character pages if you like. I can do the episodes, but we'll both have to update as much as we can. I'll see later if I have time to send an adoption request, and, if I don't, I'll do it tomorrow. Ultimantium (talk) 16:57, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for leaving you another message, but could you please create a new character page for Professor Squawkencluck? Ultimantium (talk) 17:03, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Hey again, I'm still gonna try to do some episodes, it just that I don't think I'm as good at it, as I am doing characters, but I still want to try. I'll also try my best to update the wiki pages as much as possible, and thanks again for sending in the request whenever you do (no rush) it's just nice to know someone else cares about this wiki and wanna see it improve. Theguywhoknowssomething (talk) 00:44, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi again! Yesterday I sent out the adoption and I got an unofficial response saying we might be able to adopt this wiki, so I'll just have to wait for the official response. Ultimantium (talk) 09:37, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Nice (also sorry for the late response again, I kept meaning to respond but then I'd forget) and hopefully we should be able to adobt this wiki, because the admins clearly have long since flew the coop, or don't care anymore. Anyway, thanks again for keeping me posted :). Theguywhoknowssomething (talk) 21:01, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Yes, I believe there's only 1 admin (the founder) who only made 35 edits and edited 1 day and that's it (I think). Chaosbreaker670 is the admin. Ultimantium (talk) 10:12, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Oh, wow, wonder what happened to him or her. Anyway I finally got around to making that Squawkencluck page, but I had to binge a bunch of episodes featuring her as the main focus cause I wasn't 100% about her personality and how well I understood it.(so please feel free to look over her page when your free, cause I'd really appricate it). Thanks again. Theguywhoknowssomething (talk) 18:50, February 4, 2019 (UTC) I had a look at the Prof. Squawkencluck page, and I think you've done a great job. There's so much detail about her personality and appearances, although I added in her personality 'easily annoyed'. Well Done! About the adoption, I have not been informed yet. Keep up the great work! :) Ultimantium (talk) 19:39, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for doing that so quickly! I had completely forgotten about Squawk's parents, so thanks for adding them, and yeah 'easily annoyed' pretty much sums her up, like that's pretty much her whole character when she's not in the spotlight and/or receiving development, lol. Anyhow thank's for keeping me updated, though I'm sure the head wiki people (?, idk what to call them) will get to us soon. Thanks again for all your help. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ・: * here have some sparkles. Theguywhoknowssomething (talk) 23:12, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi Theguywhoknowssomething! The adoption has been accepted and I am now admin and bureaucrat! I've made you admin and content moderator... do you want to be bureaucrat? (It's a position that can't be removed but is very high ranking). Also should we have talk pages or message walls? We have talk pages here currently, but the latest feature (and on many other wikis) is message walls. Ultimantium (talk) 16:06, February 5, 2019 (UTC) wow cool! (Again sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, college sorta gobled me up) and thanks for making me admin, I'll try my best to do you and this wiki proud. Also I wouldn't mind being bureaucrat, but thats up to you. As for Talk pages v.s. Message walls, both seem good, but either one is fine. Theguywhoknowssomething (talk) 20:20, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Hi there! I think you should be bureaucrat, as you have expanded and updated loads of pages, so I'll see by tomorrow. I wondered if you could create a page for Big Mike? Also, I'm going to add message walls so you might not see this. Ultimantium (talk) 19:09, February 8, 2019 (UTC)